November 25, 2015 NXT results
The November 25, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 19, 2015. Summary A stacked edition of NXT kicked off with Michael Cole, who announced that he was filling in for NXT General Manager William Regal, who is still recovering from the neck surgery he underwent several weeks ago. Cole explained that Regal was against giving Eva Marie the NXT Women's Championship Match she challenged Bayley to last week, but WWE Corporate overruled him, setting the stage for a polarizing main event! Cole also presided over the contract signing between NXT Champion Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe. Bálor did not wait to be introduced, storming to the ring and promising that he would put a hurting on his former partner in London. Joe didn't give the NXT Champion the time of day. The submission specialist simply walked to the ring, signed the contract and left without even looking at Bálor. However, as Bálor made his way to the locker room, Joe attacked him from behind, setting off a brawl that went back to the ring. Officials struggled to keep the two rivals apart, succeeding only after Joe put the NXT Champion to sleep with the Coquina Clutch. Samoa Joe made a powerful statement, but will he be able to do the same on Dec. 16 in London? The Vaudevillains were out for vengeance and to reclaim the NXT Tag Team Championship when they battled Dash & Dawson. Aiden English & Simon Gotch came out aggressive in the beginning of the match, but the champions soon took control of the bout, focusing their attack on English's arm. Though The Vaudevillains fought valiantly, Dash & Dawson hit English with the Shatter Machine to retain their titles after a back-and-forth battle. However, there was no time for the champions to celebrate their victory, as Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady returned to get a bit of payback for the attack that put Big Cass out of action last month. Amore & Cassady were all business as they sent Dash & Dawson scrambling, then signaled that they were coming for the NXT Tag Team Titles. Dana Brooke seemed extremely confident as she walked to the ring for her TakeOver: Respect rematch with Asuka, promising to destroy Asuka. We quickly found out why, as Emma rushed to the ring and attacked Asuka. Though Asuka temporarily stunned Emma with a kick to the head, the distraction from Brooke gave Emma an opening to drop Asuka and trap her in the Emma Lock. Have Emma and Dana gotten the upper hand on the NXT newcomer, or have they only made Asuka mad? Apollo Crews had plenty on his mind as he hit the ring to take on independent star Jesse Sorenson, with Baron Corbin's TakeOver: London challenge looming. Crews showed off his incredible power and agility, picking up the victory by tossing Sorenson into the air, catching him on the way down for a thunderous powerbomb. Crews then grabbed the microphone and accepted Corbin's challenge and promised to lay The Lone Wolf out when they collide across the pond on Dec. 16. The deck looked stacked against Bayley for this title match. Eva Marie flaunted that throughout the night, taking over William Regal's empty office, showing off gifts and introducing the imposing Nia Jax as her backup. WWE Corporate even sent down senior official Charles Robinson to watch from ringside and “ensure there would be no controversy” in the match. Bayley nearly won after a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex, but Nia yanked the official out of the ring before he could complete the three-count. Bayley looked over the ropes to assess the situation, but nearly got rolled up by the challenger, with Robinson sliding in to administer the count. The original referee was carried out, to Robinson's dismay. While he was distracted, Nia jumped on the apron and headbutted Bayley. Eva capitalized on the opportunity, but could not put the champion away. The NXT Women's Champion looked primed to retain her title as she charged at Eva in the corner, only for Robinson to cut her off, giving Eva the opening to hit Sliced Bread No. 2 for a near fall. Bayley then pushed Eva into Robinson, taking him out of the match. The battle moved to the ropes, where Bayley looked to have victory in her sights, only for Nia to pull her down. Bayley regrouped and pulled Jax off the apron, sending Eva's backup crashing into the apron. The NXT Women's Champion got back in the ring and hit a Super Bayley-to-Belly off the ropes. The original referee slid back into the ring and made the count as Bayley retained her title in a thrilling match. Bayley never got to celebrate her hard-fought victory, as Nia ambushed her after the bell. The imposing Diva crushed Bayley with two big leg drops before storming off with a sadistic smile. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Levis Valenzuela Jr. defeated Alexander Wolfe *The Mechanics (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) © defeated The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch & Aiden English) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (5:22) *Apollo Crews defeated Jesse Sorensen (2:02) *Bayley © defeated Eva Marie (w/ Nia Jax) to retain the NXT Women's Championship (6:45) Image Gallery November 25, 2015 NXT.1.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.2.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.3.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.4.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.5.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.6.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.7.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.8.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.9.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.10.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.11.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.12.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.13.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.14.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.15.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.16.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.17.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.18.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.19.jpg November 25, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #173 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #173 at WWE.com * NXT #308 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events